Diane Johnson
|Row 4 title = Nicknames |Row 4 info = Di-di Gurkel |Row 5 title = Portrayed by|Row 5 info = Marsai Martin}} Diane Marie Rosie Johnson is one of the main characters of the hit tv show, Black-ish. She is portrayed by Marsai Martin. Character Info She considers herself to be smarter & more mature than her twin brother Jack. Diane and Jack are the Johnson family's eight-year-old twins at first, now twelve years old. Diane is gifted and talented. She thinks she has all the answers but has yet to develop a filter to put them through. Although she is one minute older than Jack, she likes to think she is smarter than her twin brother by ten thousand minutes. Personality Throughout the series, Diane morphed from a sassy, intelligent, normal little girl to a scheming, calculating, dangerous, eccentric, scary, and intimidating adolescent. On numerous occasions, Diane has scared her family, relatives, and peers because of her bizarre personality. She finds delight in bullying her brothers, being right, gory and bloody scenes, weapons, nunchucks, spying on others, insults, and chaos in a household. She believes friendship and sickness is a sign of weakness and is recognized in her family for being scary and threatening arson. She’s been described as greedy, mean, spiteful, vindictive, and petty. There is unknown history between her and Charlie Telphy, though the latter is terrified of Diane and tries to warn Dre of her capabilities. She is also a conspiracy theorist in the most ridiculous of situations and is able to twist any situation for her own advantage. In the time when Diane began her menstrual cycle, she adopted a more nasty, dangerous version of herself where she promised to hurt Jack in his sleep and burn down the house. Her very essence in a room is enough to make anybody in the Johnson family jump; Bow, Dre, Ruby, Junior, Zoey, respectively. The episode (''Black Like Us'') shows another sign of Diane when she expresses her wish to be not as dark as the rest of her family. When she accidentally got O.J.’d in her school photo and her family made a big deal about it, she perhaps demonstrated a more fragile side to herself despite of her brazen front. Trivia * Diane had court-mandated therapy when she was 10. * She claims to hate everything. * She claims that Jack holds her back. * According to a career test, she will be in a high position of power in a political organization. * Diane is in a fight club. * Of her and Jack, Diane was the first to read, the first to ride a bike, and the first to pee standing up. * She hates chips. * Diane hates s‘mores. * She and her brother have watched the movie The Shining. * Because of her obsession with fire, Diane is hinted to be a pyromaniac. * Diane does not know how to cry. * It has been said multiple times that Diane does not say ”I’m sorry.” * Diane’s favorite dessert is Chunky Monkey ice cream. * Diane wants to be a doctor, but only because some people die in this field and it could be the doctor’s fault. * Diane started gunning for Jack when they were 2. * Diane said that her enemies give her strength. * Diane owns a pair of nunchucks. * Diane owns three crowbars. * Diane keeps spiders in her room. * The only reason she wanted to get a dog was because she believed it would bring chaos into the household. * She hates peace. * Diane’s favorite thing is vengance. * Dre said that they need to worry about Diane poisoning her rivals to which Diane said not just her rivals. *Diane makes a plate for Jack because she thinks it’s nice. *In almost every episode, one character makes a comment about how Diane is mean or scary. Quotes “You broke my heart!” (Many episodes) “I will set you on fire, put you out, and set you back on fire!” (Twindependence) “You’re boring me!” (The Talk)Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters